


But For Today

by Jevvica



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode Related, Episode s05e02 Impact, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevvica/pseuds/Jevvica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callen was in the mood to play and Nate was determined not to be a mouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But For Today

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: Just a quick little snippet from NCIS:LA Episode 5x2, “Impact”.
> 
> I own very little and absolutely nothing related to NCIS:LA.

* * *

 

Nate felt the gaze like a weight.

“Callen.”

“Nate.”

“You know I can't tell you anything.”

“Did I ask anything?” Callen was leaning against the wall, mostly in shadows, looking cool and completely unconcerned. Nate hated him for it.

“You don't have to. I don't believe for a second that you've waited here just to chat.” 

“Really?” Nate merely raised an eyebrow. "Fine. No friendly chat. Just tell me he's ready.”

“I can't do that, Callen.”

“Sure you can. He's a member of my team. I need to know he's good.”

“Did you ask him?”

“I'm interested in your professional opinion.”

Apparently, Callen was in the mood to play and Nate was determined not to be a mouse.

“Sam said he's fine.”

“And you agree.”

“I didn't say that.”

“What would you say?”

“I'd say talk to your partner.”

“You think I haven't?”

“Sure, but did you actually say anything?” 

Callen rose out of the shadows and stepped toward the tall psychologist.

“Tell me what's on your mind, Nate.” His tone was as smooth and conversational as before, but there was challenge in his eyes.

“Look,” sighed Nate, “I'm going to clear him. He says he's been through worse, which frankly, troubles me. But he's pretty self-aware about the whole thing. I can't predict the future. But for today? You've got your partner back.”

“For today,” echoed Callen carefully.

“No guarantees past that,” said Nate with a shrug. “For any of us.” Callen tilted his head, eyes narrowed, and stared at him.

“There's something else. Something actually bothering you.” Nate held Callen's gaze, debating how much to say.

“I worry about the guy in the chair.”

“What guy?” Nate turned and walked away.

“Talk to your partner, Callen. Lakers tickets don't count.”

He felt the gaze like a weight.

 


End file.
